


Mimo

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Lux Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que Lux aprendió a decir mamá y papá, Harry y Louis se pelean por ser la tercer palabra que salga de la boca de la pequeña. Lux, sin embargo, tiene otros planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimo

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

“HaaaRRyy” repitió articulando cada sílaba lentamente, evitando la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios cuando Lux lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Sin embargo ella estaba demasiado distraída por el movimiento se sus rulos, porque en vez de intentar imitar el sonido que salía de sus boca, estiró su pequeña manito hacia su cabeza y manoteó un puñado de cabello.

“Ouh, Lux” exclamó Harry acercando la cabeza para que ella no tirara tan fuerte, y no pudo evitar que una carcajada acompañara ese gesto de dolor: Baby Lux tironeaba con más fuerza y repetía “Bababa” como si encontrara bastante molesto que Harry intentara detenerla.

“Lux, no” exclamó Louis y se acercó a la cama donde Harry y la bebé jugaban, tomó la mano de la niña y lentamente retiró el mechón de pelo, haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos de su novio y a los reclamos incomprensibles de la bebé, “No tires los pelos del tío Harry” la regañó con una sonrisa.

Lux frunció el ceño, y comenzó a dar un largo discurso sobre lo irrespetuoso que era por parte de Louis quitarle su juguete que era tan divertido y que hacía que Harry se ría y dijera “ouh, ouh”, pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos chicos entendieron nada de lo que dijo. Ellos oyeron en cambio un balbuceo incomprensible, que observaron en silencio, mientras contenían risitas que asomaban por cada esquina de sus labios, y alternaban miradas entre ellos, como si hablaran en algún lenguaje secreto.

Lux no entendía la necesitad que todos tenían de que aprenda más palabras, cuando Harry y Louis podían decirse tantas cosas sin usar ni una.

“Si tan solo mi nombre fuera ‘bababa’” bromeó Harry.

Encontraba bastante frustrante que Lux no quisiera aprender su nombre. Ya había dicho ‘mamá’, ‘papá’ y hasta ‘teta’, pero se rehusaba a aprender cualquier nueva palabra.

“Cariño, no va a decir tu nombre, porque primero va a aprender el mío” refutó Louis, intentando sonar amenazante aunque esa sonrisa lo hacía quedar como un niño inofensivo. Alzó a la bebé entre sus brazos, ganándole una risita divertida que pronto borró el ceño fruncido de su rostro, “¿Verdad Lux? ¿Verdad que primero vas a decir ‘Louis’? Loooouuuuiii”.

Lux estalló en carcajadas, y aunque Louis tuvo que admitir que no iba a aprender el suyo tampoco, siguió pronunciándolo, estirando bien la boca, porque la hacía reír, y pocas veces había visto algo en la vida tan lindo como aquella risa.

“¿Y qué tal ‘Lou’?” le preguntó mientras le hacía caras graciosas, “¿Dirías ‘Lou’?”

Lux balbuceó otra vez un montón de sílabas inconexas, que bien podrían significar que estaba cansada de que quieran que diga su nombre, o que la boca de Louis era grande y quería meter la mano adentro.

“Me conformaría con ‘Boo Bear’” bromeó y se giró hacia Harry, con la impresión de que lo encontraría riendo de su chiste, cuando en verdad lo descubrió con cara de desaprobación.

“Eso no es justo, cariño” explicó en seguida, cruzándose de brazos en el colchón “Ella dice ‘Ba’ y ‘Bu’ todo el tiempo, es trampa, si no dice ‘Louis’ no cuenta”. Louis apretó los labios para no sonreír, y volvió la mirada a Lux.

“El tío Harry está enojado porque tiene un nombre feo que tú no quieres aprender” le dijo haciendo aquella voz tonta que hacen los adultos cuando hablan con los niños.

“No, estoy enojado porque estás haciendo trampa. Ni siquiera te gusta que te digan ‘Boobear’”refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo aún más las cejas, como si quisiera reafirmar con cada rasgo de su rostro que estaba siendo muy serio. Lux lo observaba confundida, ese no era el Harry que conocía.

Louis, en cambio, encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

“Me gustaría si me lo dijera ella” le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Lux volvió su mirada azul hacia Louis y sonrió, mientras poco a poco apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, notablemente cansada. Louis la arrulló con calma, mientras se paseaba por el cuarto, pero ni él ni ella quitaron la mirada de Harry, que los miraba desde la cama, sin borrar aquel gesto de desaprobación.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se quedó sentado en el colchón, cruzado de brazos y teniendo una obvia discusión interna (sus gestos y el movimiento de su boca, como si estuviera hablando en silencio, lo delataban), mientras Louis tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Los ojos azules de Lux, aún abiertos, aunque obviamente cansados, no se querían rendir al sueño, y en cambio observaban, curiosos, las expresiones de Harry.

Cuando finalmente volvió a decir algo, no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hizo. O más bien, para qué. Murmuró en voz muy baja, imitando las palabras de Louis en un tono burlón, “Me gustaría si me lo dijera ella” y en seguida apretó más fuerte los brazos sobre si mismo.

Aún era divertido, aún era demasiado divertido, pero Louis no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la escena. Se sentó en la cama, provocando que Lux se reacomodara en sus brazos un poco molesta, con la mirada azul aún fija en Harry y la manita apretando los pliegues de la remera de Louis.

No podía tomarle la mano, porque sostenía a la bebé, pero agachó la cabeza para buscar la mirada verde de Harry, que estaba dirigida al colchón en aquella escena casi infantil, y cuando finalmente la encontró, y cuando finalmente su expresión se relajó un poco en una especie de sonrisa, Louis le dijo: “Realmente no importa cuál nombre dice primero, cariño, si Harry o Louis, porque—”

Y entonces, la voz de Lux, dulce y tibia, decoró la habitación entera.

“Mimo” dijo y finalmente permitió a sus párpados cerrarse, pesados.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y se enderezó tan de golpe en el colchón, dejando atrás aquella actitud infantil, que hasta Lux que estaba a upa de Louis sintió el movimiento de la cama, y protestó desde el vértice del sueño. Louis le devolvió una mirada atónita a su novio.  
Lux había hablado, había dicho algo, y no era ‘mamá’, ni ‘papá’, ni ‘teta’. Y sí, era una palabra, porque los balbuceos de Lux siempre eran con las sílabas ba, be, bu, etc. No, “mimo” era una palabra.

“¿Acaba de decir…?” preguntó Harry, y Louis asintió enseguida, su boca se estiraba tanto que parecía que estaba a punto de traspasar los límites de su rostro, la mirada encendida de su novio, sus ojos verdes destelleando sólo lograban ensanchar su sonrisa.

“¡Louis!” exclamó, al mismo momento que su novio dijo “¡Harry!”.

Sus miradas se encontraron momentáneamente, las sonrisas de hace un instante disolviéndose lentamente, mientras Lux se acomodaba entre los brazos de Louis para dormir.

“¿Louis?” preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja, “¿Desde cuando eso suena parecido a ‘Mimo’?”

La manita de la bebé se aferró con fuerza a la remera de Louis, exigiéndole que se quede quieto, que la deje dormir, porque apenas escuchó la respuesta de Harry, él no había podido contenerse de enderezarse y hacer un movimiento bastante femenino con la mano antes de responder.

“Es una bebé, no va a pronunciarlo igual” exclamó intentando mantener la voz baja, Harry soltó un resoplido al cual Louis respondió “¿Además cómo es ‘Harry’ parecido a ‘Mimo’?”

Mientras la discusión subía de tono, elevando la voz apenas un poco para poder cubrir la del otro que respondía, Lux volvió a despertarse entre los brazos de Louis, con una expresión frustrada dibujándose en su rostro. Sus cachetes se hincharon un poco cuando frunció el ceño, enojada con sus tíos que se rehusaban a dejarla dormir.

“¡Mimo!” exclamó otra vez, intentando levantar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los otros dos. Fue un intento en vano, porque su vocecita no se comparaba con los vozarrones fuertes de aquella pareja, pero como siempre que cualquier sonido salía de su boca, Louis y Harry se quedaron en silencio, y volvieron la mirada a ella no pudiendo contener la sonrisa.

“Lo dijo otra vez…” comentó Harry, esta vez volviendo a bajar la voz.

Buscó a su novio con la mirada después de observar la expresión de Lux relajándose, mientras se hundía otra vez en sus brazos; pero al verlo sosteniéndola, con ojos enternecidos y aquella sonrisa amable dibujándose en sus labios, no pudo recordar lo que quería decirle.

“¿Qué crees que signifique?” preguntó Louis en un murmullo casi inaudible, incapaz todavía de despegar la mirada de los párpados cerrados de Lux, de su cabello dorado y delgado cubriendo su cabecita. Su respiración se empezó a oír más pesada, sus labios se despegaron lentamente, estaba finalmente dormida, y no quería despertarla otra vez.

“No lo sé” dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, mientras acomodaba, en la cama grande de la suite del hotel, las almohadas, para improvisar una cuna donde pudiera dormir. Louis la dejó entre los almohadones con suavidad, y la cubrió con su manta blanca preferida. Cuando finalmente la vio dormir, cubierta y protegida por almohadones que evitarían su caída por más que se moviera mucho, volvió a mirar a Harry.

Esta vez fue su turno de admirarlo, con aquella postura paternal, de pie y de brazos cruzados observando a la bebé, satisfecho de que esté a salvo y de que esté con ellos.

Estiró la mano y tironeó suavemente de la tela de su remera, ganando su atención. Harry lo miró, primero un poco adormecido por la belleza de Lux, y luego, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, maravillado por ser el dueño de aquella mirada azul tan tierna que Louis no le daba a nadie que no fuera él.

Obedeció su llamado, dejándose llevar por el tironeo tímido de la mano de Louis, y se sentó en su regazo, abrazando a Lou por el hombro, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, el aroma de su pelo. La mano de Louis acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la remera, las yemas de sus dedos en partes rasposas, se paseaban tan delicadamente por su piel que le hacían cosquillas.

“Sabes… Realmente no importa que nombre diga primero” repitió Louis en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirar por un segundo a aquella bebé que les había dado tantos momentos felices.

“Ya lo sé, cariño” respondió Harry, acercando el cuerpo de Louis aún más al suyo con un abrazo, pero aunque había planeado en terminar la idea, una vocecita los dejó a los dos mudos.

Entre sueños, apenas moviendo los labios, Lux había vuelto a hablar: “mimo” dijo, y continuó durmiendo tranquilamente, como si aquella palabra no les ganara sonrisas inmediatas a los dos hombres que la observaban desde un rincón de la cama como si fuera el tesoro más grande que jamás verían.

Después de un par de segundos, Louis y Harry finalmente volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, con extrañas sonrisas y gestos confundidos, “¿Quiere decir ‘cariño’?” preguntó Louis entre risas, y Lux respondió inmediatamente, desde su sueño, balbuceando “mimo” como si fuera toda la respuesta que necesitaran. Y lo era.

Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa, ese debía ser el momento más adorable que habría presenciado en su breve existencia.

Lux no iba a elegir a quién nombrar primero, en cambio iba a llamarlos como ellos se llamaban entre sí: mimo. 

La mirada azul de Louis se encontró con la suya, su mano dejó de acariciarlo para tomarlo por la cintura y aferrarse a él suavmente. Los dos tenían los ojos húmedos, conmovidos por la belleza de ese momento, de Lux durmiendo, del modo que había elegido para llamarlos, de la presencia del otro, de la adoración mutua que se dejaba ver en cada mirada, de aquella certeza de que todo en el mundo estaba bien, porque estaban juntos.

Harry acercó la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para besar su frente, y Louis respondió depositando un beso dulce en su nuez de adán.

Querían besarse, querían juntar sus labios, pero los dos tenían la sensación de que si acaso algo más pasaba, algo más que fuera tan dulce, y tan tierno como lo que acababa de pasarles, no podrían ya contener aquella humedad en sus ojos, no podrían evitar largarse a llorar; y Dios no permitiera que cualquier sonido que ellos hicieran despertara a Lux que dormía ajena al mundo alrededor suyo, a la belleza que irradiaba y a lo feliz que los hacía.


End file.
